


The Greatest Love Story

by WannaBeBold



Series: Ellick Playlist [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, songfic (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: They said I was nothing but a troublemakerNever up to no goodYou were the perfect All-American girlWouldn't touch me even if you could
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Playlist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	The Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Greatest Love Story" by LANco

_They said I was nothing but a troublemaker_

_Never up to no good_

_You were the perfect All-American girl_

_Wouldn't touch me even if you could_

It only took a week after starting school in a small town in Oklahoma after his family’s move from Florida to start hearing the whispers that he was a troublemaker. He could handle the whispers in the hallways, but when word apparently spread around town, and he started getting looks from other parents he had two options: convince them it wasn’t true or play into the stereotype. Nick Torres was the new “bad boy” in school.

Being blonde and growing up on a farm in Oklahoma with older brothers, “All-American girl” quickly became her nickname in high school and it only got worse junior year when she started talking about moving to Washington DC after college to work for the government. Since the nickname was better than the old one, “scarecrow,” she gladly embraced the title, even playing into it for her benefit. If anyone asked, Ellie Bishop was the perfect American girl. 

Nick learned fast that being the bad boy had its perks. People were more likely to do things for him and most teachers really didn’t care if he did well or not. It wasn’t until he caught the eye of a blonde girl from across the cafeteria one day that he started to regret his decision.

“Hey man, who is that?” Following Nick’s gaze, Buckner turned to see the girl in question and choked on his water. 

“Are you kidding?” Nick shook his head, curious to his friend’s reaction. “That’s Ellie Bishop. Ya know, the perfect all-American girl? Trust me, she wouldn’t touch you. Besides, she’s got three older brothers that are super protective man. Don’t go there.” Taking in his words, Nick just nodded, eyes never leaving Ellie.

Standing in the lunch line, Ellie could feel eyes on her and she slowly turned around, scanning the lunch room until she saw the culprit. His brown eyes were staring right at her and she couldn’t help but stare back, something about him had her curious. From beside her, Hannah nudged her arm, turning her focus back to the line that had started to move. “Don’t you know who that is?” 

“No I don’t. But I think I’d like to find out.” 

“Ellie!” Hannah smacked her arm. “That’s Nick Torres.” She spoke his name in a whisper as if it was a curse. When Ellie still showed no reaction, she decided to elaborate. “You know, the bad boy? Always up to no good?” Pasting on a frown, Ellie sighed.

“Oh, well, let’s just forget this ever happened.”

“Deal.” Hannah smiled as she led Ellie to their table, missing the way her eyes trailed over to Nick’s table. Hannah didn’t know it, but Ellie always did have a thing for bad boys. 

After that day in the cafeteria, Nick and Ellie always seemed to pass each other in the hall, sending the other a look when they did, but it took a month for them to finally meet. It was half-time at the homecoming game and they were getting ready to announce the homecoming king and queen when he saw her leave the stands, heading for the concessions. Taking this as his chance he stood up, giving Buckner some excuse about needing to get home as he made his way down the steps. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw her standing there against the wall. 

“Took you long enough.” His steps faltered at her smirk and he smiled, stepping closer to her. 

“Well ya know, can’t make it look suspicious.” He said as he leaned towards her, palms against the brick wall on either side of her head. 

“Hmm. I guess you’re right.” She whispered as she grasped the collar of his black leather jacket, pulling him closer. “Nice to finally meet you Nick.”

“You too Ellie.” Looking into her eyes, he waited for her nod of approval before leaning in, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back and he smirked, proud of himself. “So. Wanna get out of here?” 

“Please.” Pushing herself off the wall, she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her until they reached his car. Climbing in, beside him, she looked over to catch him looking at her and smiled. 

“Where to?” his eyes were twinkling as he asked the question and she felt a thrill of excitement run through her. 

“Anywhere but here.” 

“You got it.” 

  
  


_But you was sneaking out your window every night, riding shotgun in my car_

_We'd go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far_

_Just a little too far_

At school they still stole glances at each other but otherwise never spoke, pretending to not know each other. At night though, she would sneak out her window to his waiting car, give him a kiss, and they would drive to a spot by the river. 

Five months into their secret relationship, they were parked by the river, her laying against his chest in the back seat of his car as he ran his hand up her arm.

“Hey Ellie? I know this sounds crazy but uh, I love you.” He watched as she sat up, grabbing his sweatshirt from the floorboard and pulling it over her exposed chest. 

“It’s not crazy Nick. I love you too.” Leaning up, he cupped the back of her head as he kissed her gently. When they broke apart for air, she leaned her forehead against his. “You’re gonna be my forever.” Kissing her, he laid back on the seat, pulling her against him. 

“And you’re gonna be my wife.” Smiling, she kissed him again, quickly getting lost in each other. 

Two months before Nick’s graduation, he pulled up to her house and picked her up promptly at 1:00 AM but this time her expression was apprehensive so he waited until they were parked at the river to talk to her. 

“Hey Ellie, what’s going on? You’ve been off today.” Fiddling with her fingers that were in her lap, she took a deep breath before looking up at him. 

“I talked to my counselor today. With my grades, I can graduate a year early. I already have early acceptance into Oklahoma State.” 

“Oh Ellie, that’s great!” He went to grab her hands and lean in to kiss her when she jerked back, throwing her hands in the air. 

“No Nick! It’s not great! I know you didn’t apply to colleges this year just so we could be close together my senior year!” Nick looked away, hoping she wouldn’t have heard about that. “Yeah, I know you didn’t want me to know but people gossip Nick.”

“Listen Ellie. I’m sorry for not telling you but you know me, I don’t even want to go to college. Besides, it keeps me closer to you.” 

“You don’t understand Nick!” 

“You’re doing it aren’t you?” Looking away for a moment to hold in her tears, she turned back to him and just nodded. “I hate that I’m upset about this because it’s a great opportunity for you but, I don’t know I guess I just didn’t think we’d have to worry about this so soon.” Ellie reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. 

“I know. But you’re right, this is a great opportunity. One that I can’t pass up.” They were quiet for a moment until a thought came to her. “What if you move with me? We can get an apartment and I can go to class while you work?” 

“I’d love to do that Ellie but I already have a job lined up here with the sheriff’s department here. They’re really taking a chance on me.” A tear escaped her eye that he leaned over to wipe away. 

“So what? What are we supposed to do now?” she threw her free hand up in exasperation.

“Oklahoma State is only an hour and a half from Hinton Ellie. We can take turns driving back and forth to spend the weekends together. And you know you’re gonna be back here every summer to spend it with your family.”

“Okay, you make a good point.” Smiling, Nick leaned over to kiss her gently. 

“See, I can be smart sometimes too.” Giving him a playful shove, she smiled back at him and leaned back in, pressing her lips to his. 

Standing in front of her mirror, Ellie ran her hands over her dress. A dark green ball gown, it was still more on the conservative side to keep up appearances but the color accentuated her perfectly. She and Nick may have been arriving separately tonight, but they were going to show their school that they were together. As ready as she was to see the looks on everyone’s faces when they realized the all-American girl had fallen for the bad boy, she really couldn’t wait until afterwards. Her parents believed her when she told them she was sleeping over at Hannah’s after prom but she was really going to a hotel away from town with Nick to stay the night. Taking a deep breath, she was ready to walk in the room when a hand wrapped around her wrist. 

“Hey! What the?” 

“Shh.” He held a hand up to his lips, trying to quieten her. 

“Nick? What the hell are you doing?” she had to pick up her pace to follow him around the corner where they would have some privacy. 

“Since we were going to show everybody we’re together tonight, I thought we could walk in together, hand in hand.” He clasped her hand in his as he spoke and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I like that idea.” Giving her a quick kiss, he led her back around the corner and into the room. Ellie had pictured this moment many times but the real thing was much better as every eye in the room went to them. They smiled widely as jaws dropped and whispers started when they made their way to the dance floor and he spun her around, bringing her back into his chest.

Nick and Ellie only had eyes for each other and were getting ready to leave when the principal came on stage to announce the king and queen of prom. Everyone crowded around the stage as he opened the envelope. Instead of immediately reading the names, he paused for a moment and reread them quietly as everyone waited with bated breath. Finally, Mr. Childers spoke. 

“Well. It looks like we have a write in winner. Or write in winner _s_ I should say. Please welcome Eleanor Bishop and Nicholas Torres, this year’s prom queen and king!” He held his hand out to the side, motioning for the two to come on stage as laughter started. Ellie wanted to run, hide away where no one could see her, then Nick squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. Gathering her courage, she stood tall and walked on stage with Nick by her side as they accepted their crowns. The laughter died down around them as they made their way into the middle of the dance floor, the spotlight following their every move as they spun around, wrapped in each other's arms. 

As soon as the music ended and the light faded away, Nick rested his forehead on hers. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Absolutely.” 

Between prom and graduation, Nick and Ellie had to deal with the gossiping about their relationship from classmates and around town, making them tell their parents earlier than they had planned. With word out now, they didn’t hide the fact that they spent all of their free time together and every day together during the summer. The night before she was leaving for Oklahoma State, Nick pulled up outside her house just after midnight and she snuck out her window again to spend one last night by the lake. Laying in the backseat, wrapped in Nick’s arms, a blanket covering their bodies, Ellie realized there was no place she would rather be. 

“Hey Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me something.” Sensing this was serious, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and ran a hand over her back. 

“Anything babe.” 

“Promise me that no matter what, we’ll stay together.”

“I promise Ellie. The greatest love story, remember?” 

“The greatest one the town has ever seen.” Smiling, she leaned down, kissing him again as he pulled her closer. 

_So you went off to college and I got a job_

_I was workin' that 9 to 5_

_Dreamin' of the days when you were in my arms, I had never felt so alive_

  
  


Throughout her first two years of college, Ellie and Nick traded off weekends of driving to see each other and would spend as much of the summer as possible together while Ellie was home. When she entered her junior year, her course load was heavier than ever before and Nick had been promoted at the Sheriff’s department and they slowly started seeing each other less and less. One Monday after a rough weekend of arguing with Nick about not being able to come home for his birthday, she was introduced to her new lab partner Jake. He was nice enough, friendly but focused on getting the job done, and she found it nice to talk to someone who had the same interest in science as her. Slowly she found herself getting closer to Jake and when he asked her to go for a coffee after their project was done she didn’t hesitate to say yes. 

_I spent my days workin', spent my nights drinkin'_

_Howlin' at the moon_

_Screaming for the days when you were coming back_

_No it couldn't come too soon_

Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Nick dreamed for the day Ellie was in his arms again. They just had two more years before she would be back in Hinton and they could live out the rest of their lives together. The more time that went by, the more time he found himself in the bar after work, downing beer after beer before heading home to let out his emotions, cursing at how unfair it was that he couldn’t just see his girlfriend and hoping she would be coming back home soon. 

_So you came back after a long four years_

_Your college boyfriend didn't work out_

_So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now_

After four long years of college, Ellie was finally back in her hometown. Despite her minor falling out with Nick, she could never fully bring herself to get involved with Jake and broke things off before anything really began. Walking into her childhood bedroom, she smiled at the familiar things before running across a picture of her and Nick taken at graduation. They were both smiling from ear to ear, arms wrapped around each other. Flipping it over, the words “greatest love story” were written in his handwriting. Running her hand over it, she picked up her phone and dialed his number, holding her breath the entire time. 

Too tired to go to the bar tonight, Nick stumbled in his front door and had barely sat his things down when his phone started ringing. With a groan, he pulled it out of his pocket, not looking at the caller ID before plopping down on the couch and bringing it up to his ear. 

“Yeah, Torres.” 

“Nick?” With a start, he sat up straight, pulling the phone away to see her name on the screen before bringing it back to his ear. 

“El-Ellie?” On her end, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, trying to keep the tears at bay. It had been way too long since she had talked to him and she forgot how much she missed his voice. 

“I’m back.” Not wanting to get his hopes up, he took a deep breath before responding. 

“You’re really back in town?”

“Yeah. I graduated last week. Top of my class.”

“Of course you were.” She could hear the smile and friendly teasing in his voice that she loved so much and her heart clenched. It was quiet for a moment before Nick spoke. “Hey Ellie. I uh, I don’t know if you even have feelings for me anymore but uh, would you wanna go out for a drink? Catch up?” 

“That sounds great Nick. Would uh, would tonight be okay?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound too eager but also very ready to see him now. 

“Tonight would be perfect.” After confirming their plans Nick hung up, a smile crossing his face as he jumped up to get ready. He was finally getting to see Ellie again.

  
  


_So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now_

_Sure, we changed but way deep down you had the same old feelings for me_

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Ellie gathered all of the courage she could muster and walked into the bar. Heads turned her way and she could hear whispers amongst the crowd as she walked towards a table in the back. She and Nick had agreed to meet at Malley’s at 8:00 and, as per usual, she had arrived early. She didn’t have to wait long though as Nick walked in less than five minutes later, apparently as ready to see her as she was to see him. Standing up, she smoothed her hands over her dress and smiled as he approached. 

“Hey Nick.” To her, the nerves were clear in her voice and she just hoped Nick hadn’t noticed. 

“Hey Ellie. You look great.” A blush creeped up her cheeks like it always used to do when he complimented her and she looked down, tucking a strand of hair over her face before looking back up at him. 

“Thanks. Uh, so do you.” Holding out a hand, Nick motioned for her to sit and waved the bartender down to place his drink order. With a glass of beer in hand, Nick looked up at her and took in her face for the first time. Sure she looked a little older, but she still looked as beautiful as the girl he fell in love with in high school. They made small talk through their first beers, neither wanting to bring up things from the past, but when Nick started on his second of the night he knew it was time. 

“So uh, it’s been a long few years huh?” 

“You can say that again.” They shared a small laugh that quickly died down. Ellie fiddled with the label on her bottle before looking up at him and tilting her head. “I’m sorry Nick.” 

“Ellie, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Reaching over, he placed a hand over hers on top of the table and squeezed lightly. “I was responsible too. I let work get in the way of us and I never should have done that. I am so sorry for ever making you think you were second.” Ellie brought a hand up to wipe away a tear that fell at his words. 

“But I-”

“No, no buts Ellie. You were doing what you needed to do for your future and I get that Ellie. And I love you all the more for it.”

“You- you still love me?” He brought his free hand up then, cupping her chin and running a thumb under her eye to wipe away another tear that had escaped. 

“I never stopped Ellie.” A sniffle escaped and she placed her hand over his. 

“I never stopped loving you either Nick.” 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I won’t stop you.” Smiling, Nick leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. As soft as it was, it immediately ignited the passion in them that had been there before. Pulling back, Ellie bit her lip and looked at him with fire in her eyes. 

“So, wanna get out of here?” She flashed back to that night in high school when they first met and knew her response. 

“Please.” Realization flashed in his eyes and he stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him as he led them to his car. 

They spent the weekend at his place, re-familiarizing themselves with each other in every way. When Ellie told him she had been offered a position at the NSA in Washington D.C. that would be opening up in October, he knew what he had to do.

_I went to the store and I bought you a ring and I got down on one knee_

A month after Ellie was home he surprised her by showing up at her house and texting her to come outside. Once she was in the car, he drove them to their spot by the river but instead of getting in the back seat, he got out, coming around to open her door and take her hand. 

“Um Nick, what’re we doing?” 

“You’ll see.” Rolling her eyes, Ellie followed him down to the river bank, thankful she wasn’t wearing heels for his little impromptu date. She was too busy taking in her surroundings it took a couple of times of him saying her name before she finally turned around and her hands went to cover her mouth when she saw he was down on one knee. 

“Oh my gosh Nick.” 

“Ellie. I know this may be crazy, but we’ve always been a little crazy ourselves. We used to say we would be together forever and I still want that with you. We may have been kids back then but we’ve grown up now, we know what we want and what I want is to have the greatest love story this town has ever seen with you. So, Ellie Bishop. Will you marry me?” He didn’t have to hold his breath for long before she started nodding. 

“Yes. Nick, absolutely yes.” Sliding the ring on her finger, he jumped up and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

_I'm gonna be your forever_

_So baby will you be my wife_

_Now that we know a little better, we could have a real nice life_

_'Cause I'm what you wanted, you're what I need_

_So let's meet in between_

_We are gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen_

On a crisp fall day in September, Ellie and Nick stood under a trellis in her parents back yard as they promised in front of family and friends to spend the rest of their lives together. They would finally be Mr. and Mrs. Torres and the only thing that made it better was the job Nick took with NCIS at their D.C. field office that he would be starting in November. 

It took four years and several up and downs to get there, but Nick and Ellie finally made their dream come true. They were the greatest love story the town had ever seen.


End file.
